


Dancing Drunk

by WilSon1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Dancing, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon1D/pseuds/WilSon1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go out to a club to have some fun. They are all seemingly drunk, when Zayn and Niall start dancing. It’s heating up and both boys are turned on, not realizing that the other boy they’re dancing with is really not drunk at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ZIALL fic. I started writing this weeks ago and just finished it today. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, I love PERRIE & 'ZERRIE', but Zayn is very much SINGLE in this fic. :)

**Dancing Drunk**

 

They were out for a night on the town…whatever that meant. Niall wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. Zayn and the rest of the boys dragged him to the bar they were currently in. Yes, Niall liked to drink beer, being Irish did have its perks. But this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when the boys suggested going out. He would’ve much preferred drinking some beers at home, watching the telly, and then heading off to sleep. Now he was standing at the crowded bar, being pushed back and forth as girls tried to get a touch of him and his perfection. Not that Niall really thought of himself as perfect, but that’s what the girls surrounding him kept mumbling on about. Niall Horan: his perfect hair, perfect skin, and perfect body, just perfection. Niall closed his eyes and waited for his tall beer to appear in front of him. Once it did, he grabbed it, said a quick goodbye to the girls and moved through the crowd to the table him and the boys were occupying. The other boys were drunk already and Niall was only slightly buzzed. To get through this night though, Niall knew he’d need more alcohol. Maybe something stronger than the beer he had been consuming. He never much cared for the strong stuff, but he figured tonight would be the perfect night to start drinking the stuff.

 

He was sitting at the table with Liam, while the other boys stumbled to the dance floor to dance, badly. He was almost half way through his new beer when the boy of his affections looked over at him. This was why he needed something stronger. He needed some vodka or gin to clear away the thoughts he was having about his best friend. These thoughts would just complicate everything, and that was the last thing that he needed; the last thing they all needed. Yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man that was sauntering over to the table. Liam made his way to the dance floor as Zayn took a seat next to Niall. Niall’s heart rate sped up, just being near the Bradford boy made his insides turn to jelly. It didn’t help that Zayn threw his arm around Niall’s shoulders, pulling the boy into his side and hugging him tightly.

 

“Nialler. You know how much I love you, right?” Zayn whispered in Niall’s ear, words only slightly slurred. Niall’s breath hitched at Zayn’s breath heating his skin.

 

“’Course Zayn. Love you, too.” Niall replied, kind of just wanting the boy to go back to the dance floor. At least then he could just admire the boy from afar and not have to worry about having his heart explode out of his chest. Just then, the David Guetta song “Sexy Bitch” came over the speakers, pounding in their ears with fervor. Zayn clapped his hands together, suddenly standing in front of Niall with his arms no longer around the boy.

 

“Niall! This is my favorite song. Dance with me!” Zayn said, not giving Niall time to say yes or no before Niall was being dragged away from the table, away from his beer, and away from his sanctuary of safety. On the dance floor, with Zayn’s sexy dance moves, Niall wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He only knew one thing…he needed to act more drunk than he actually was, so if something happened right now, then he could just blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol, and Zayn wouldn’t think anything more of it. He couldn’t let Zayn know of his secret feelings; of the secret butterflies that flutter into his stomach when the Bradford boy is near, when he sings, or when they hang out just the two of them. Niall couldn’t help but hope that Zayn felt something for him, too but there was no way to be sure. Niall was sure that Zayn liked girls, but a guy could hope, couldn’t he? He could hope that the most eligible One Direction member, and guy in the world for that matter, was interested in him just as much as he was interested in the eligible man. That’s the thing…it was just a hope, a dream that would most likely never come true. Yet Niall couldn’t get over it. He hadn’t tried to, and he didn’t think that he ever would.

 

Niall didn’t date: girls, boys, or anyone. Zayn was the reason for that. Niall couldn’t imagine being with someone other than the Bradford bad boy, yet he couldn’t imagine actually getting together with him either; because that dream would never become a reality as much as he wished, and prayed that it would. Niall liked both girls and boys, yet he was more into just letting his feelings show him who he liked. He didn’t care about gender or anything, just the person’s personality, if they were attractive to him, if they were funny, sweet, and had a bunch of other qualities that were on Niall’s “had to have” list. Niall knows that having a “list” of the qualities he needs to have in a future partner is kind of cheesy, maybe even old fashioned, but he had one anyway. Not written down in a diary or anything lame like that, but just a mental list of the things he desired in another person. After he had started listing the qualities in his head the first day he thought of making a list, he realized something; that Zayn was the baseline for the entire list. Every quality on his mental list, Zayn had, and nothing else even mattered. Niall was royally screwed, to say the least.

 

Niall knew that giving into Zayn’s wishes to dance with him was not going to turn out well. As much as he wished for this moment to happen thousands of times, he knew that it wasn’t exactly meaning the same thing for Zayn as for himself. That’s why he stumbled a little bit on the way to the dance floor, trying to make Zayn think he was drunk and was just having some fun. Niall thought they’d dance by jumping around, maybe throw their arms in all directions, but never expected to dance the way Zayn intended. Niall was behind Zayn a step on their way to the dance floor, and Niall was surprised a little when Zayn turned around suddenly and pulled Niall close. Niall’s breathing sped up at their closeness and he tried to slow it down, but to no avail. Niall wasn’t all that surprised by how close they were, they were always goofing off and getting into each other’s space a little more than normal guys did, but tonight felt different; more intense. Niall couldn’t deny that he liked feeling Zayn up against him like this; he just wished the context were different. When Zayn’s hips started swaying, hands pulling at Niall’s to get him to move with him, Niall bit his lip to hold back a groan. Niall could feel all of Zayn against him; and he meant _all of him_.

 

Inside his mind, Niall told himself to let go. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get what he wanted from the other boy, at least partially what he wanted, even if it was just for one night. Niall felt giddy inside, and tried to make that giddiness shine through to the exterior, knowing that he got very happy and giddy when he was drunk. If he acted that way, Zayn wouldn’t be able to tell that Niall was hardly drunk at all. Honestly, Niall had only consumed one beer tonight and that wasn’t even his normal amount. 2 or 3 were normal; one beer was way laid back for him.

 

Letting himself go, he swayed his hips against Zayn’s, throwing his arms up and over Zayn’s shoulders to pull the boy even closer to him. Once in a lifetime opportunity, was it not? Niall was going to make the best of this. Zayn’s sexy hips kept moving side to side, Niall following suit in perfect unison. It was like the boys were made for each other; the way their bodies molded to one another was like magic, something that every person longed to have in life. The boys continued dancing as Zayn’s favorite song played over the speakers. Niall shivered, grinding harder into Zayn when Zayn’s voice whispered the lyrics into his ear hotly.

 

“I’m trying to find the words to describe this guy without being disrespectful. Damn, You’s a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch. Damn you’s a sexy bitch, damn boy.” Zayn’s lips were so close that even after the singing stopped, Niall could feel his heavy breathing against his ear, making him harden without a second thought. Zayn groaned quietly in Niall’s ear, pushing ever closer to the boy, an equally hard groin pressing into his own. Niall groaned as the chorus came back around and Zayn’s voice came out again; singing the words that made all the blood in his body rush south. Niall was hot, so hot from Zayn’s body pressed against his, and from the words Zayn was singing to him. Niall wasn’t hallucinating; Zayn had been changing the “girl” part of the song to “boy”. That had to mean something, didn’t it? Niall couldn’t think straight though with the boy molded to his body. After the song was over, Niall was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and away from the warm body he was basically wrapped around. He almost whined in protest, but heard the other boys’ voices shouting at him and Zayn over the noise of the bass.

 

“Time to go, boys! Paul won’t let us stay any longer.” Harry yelled, and Niall could tell that he was angry. He probably made out with some hot girl that he wanted to do more with, but Paul was making them leave. Niall groaned, wishing he could’ve danced with Zayn a little longer. They all started walking to the entrance to head out, when Niall felt someone drape an arm over his shoulders. Niall could tell instantly that it was Zayn, the boy’s masculine scent reaching his nose. As they continued walking to the van, they were all silent, at least Zayn and Niall were silent. The other boys were messing around only a few feet ahead of them. The ride back was pure torture. Niall’s stiffy wouldn’t subside and he was sure that all the boys had noticed; yet none said a word. Niall was somehow thankful for that, but worried that tomorrow would bring some unkind words that he would be embarrassed to hear; mostly vulgar words that he didn’t care much for…Well, just not from anyone’s lips other than Zayn’s, that is. He hadn’t heard many dirty words come from the Bradford boy’s mouth, but he could just tell that he would be the best dirty talker of the bunch. Niall almost groaned thinking about it. Then he realized that it was actually happening. The other boys were most conked out around them, but Niall suddenly felt Zayn’s heated breath on his cheek. Soft lips pressed against the side of his face and he almost stopped breathing.

 

“Nialler. Such a good dancer. Almost made me weak in the knees. Got so hard from you pressed against me. Still am. Wanna feel?” Niall turned his head to look at the boy, and something felt off about him. Niall knew what all the boys were like when drunk, and this was a little different than how Zayn normally acted. Niall didn’t want this night to end though if this was how the rest of the night was going to go, with Zayn and Niall doing something that maybe both would regret in the morning…Zayn probably way more than Niall. Niall’s hand was grasped and pulled into Zayn’s lap, covering the hardened shaft that lay beneath Zayn’s pants. Niall moaned out loud, making Zayn smirk. The smirk dropped from his face as soon as it came, but Niall noticed and felt suddenly unsure of what was going on. He tried to pull his hand back, but Zayn wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Touch me, Ni.” Niall shook his head, but Zayn wouldn’t take no for an answer. He let go of his hand and was about to unzip his pants when Niall pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Not now, Zaynie. Someone might see. Just wait…” Niall whispered into Zayn’s ear. Zayn nodded profusely, head leaning back to rest against the headrest, eyes closing from exhaustion. Niall took the opportunity to really look at Zayn and think about what was happening tonight. They boys had all gotten to the bar and had one drink, but when the boys went to get more, Niall refused. He let them buy him a second drink, but he didn’t end up drinking it. Niall closed his eyes, replaying the events from tonight, trying to decipher the events singularly. Niall opened his eyes suddenly, Zayn’s eyes still closed and head still back, arm still around Niall’s shoulders. Niall realized with a start that Zayn had only had one beer too…and even if he had had a second one, he wouldn’t have been as drunk as he was presenting. This made Niall realize something that made his heart beat even faster than before.

 

Zayn wasn’t really drunk.

 

Niall almost stopped breathing when he realized, but he needed more time to think about this. They were nearing the hotel and him and Zayn were sharing a room. He needed to figure things out before they got back; he had 5 minutes, maybe 10 to think tonight through fully. Niall realized that he had been acting drunk; maybe Zayn had been doing the same thing. But why? Why would Zayn pretend to be drunk? Niall thought back to the bar, obviously knowing that Zayn was the one to ask Niall to dance; was the one to pull Niall closer. Zayn was the one to whisper-sing in his ear, changing the lyrics to the song. Niall had felt as though Zayn were singing that song to him, but he honestly couldn’t be sure. He was just too confused right now. Zayn wasn’t really drunk. Neither was Niall. So what did that mean exactly? And Niall blushed to himself realizing that he basically promised things to continue things with Zayn when they got back to the hotel. Maybe Zayn would fall asleep when they got back and wouldn’t be up for doing anything else…Niall partially hoped that would happen. But another part of him, the larger part, wished that Zayn would just admit that he wasn’t drunk, that he felt attracted to Niall and they could deal with things from there. Niall took a deep breath, just wanting this night to be over, yet wanting the night to go on for the rest of his life.

 

Reaching the hotel, Niall noted that he had taken about 7 extra minutes to think about the subject of Zayn’s drunken acting. Niall wasn’t too sure if that had been enough time, but it had to be since they were heading up the their rooms right now. Niall had to wake Zayn up. Zayn just smiled lazily at him when he saw it was Niall who had woken him up, seemingly not mad at all. They all made their way to their rooms, saying their goodnights as they went. Once Niall and Zayn were in their room, Niall’s heart raced. He saw Zayn pull his shirt off as soon as the door closed and in the next minute he was up against the door they had just walked through.

 

“Niall, we’re alone now. Nobody will catch us, so…touch me?” Zayn whispered, pressing his semi-hardened shaft into Niall’s thigh. Niall groaned, head falling back to knock against the wood behind him. Yet he didn’t feel the pain, just pleasure as his stiffy started to grow once again. Niall knew they needed to talk, he needed to ask Zayn if he were really drunk, but he couldn’t seem to find the courage to stop what was going on; afraid it wouldn’t start again if he stopped it for a second time.

 

“Zayn.” Niall groaned, trying to find the right words to stop this, but making Zayn know that he didn’t really want to stop.

 

“Love my name coming from those lips. Even hotter now, you groaning it out like that.” Zayn whispered hotly against Niall’s neck, a soft kiss being placed in the crevice before a hot tongue swiped at his heated skin.

 

“Fuck, Z. We need to…fuck, we need to talk first.” Niall tried to speak firmly, failing slightly as Zayn continued to lick and nip at Niall’s flesh.

 

“Talk later. Need you, now.” Zayn replied, pulling the collar of Niall’s shirt down to expose his collarbones. Zayn bit at them playfully, making Niall groan again, stiffy fully back and pressing against Zayn’s once again as Zayn shifted his hips over just a bit to press their groins together roughly.

 

“No. First, before we do anything else. Please, Z. Please.” Niall almost cried out. He felt as though things were moving too fast, wanting to slow down just a bit. As much as Niall had dreamed this day would come, this wasn’t how he wanted things to go; namely, his first time. Zayn pulled back from Niall’s skin, looking the boy in the eye before nodding. Zayn must’ve heard the tone in Niall’s voice, because the look he was giving Niall softened and the pressure of their groins together lessened considerably. Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair as Zayn pulled away. They both walked over to sit on the bed side-by-side.

 

Niall took a deep breath, feeling as though it were now or never. His feelings were coming out. He didn’t think they ever would, wasn’t sure if he ever wanted them to, but tonight, something made him change his mind. Tonight was the night that Zayn found out.

 

Niall looked at the ground, ringing his hands together before he started speaking. When he did, he could tell Zayn was looking at him, gaze piercing through him as if he were the only person in the world, which at this moment, he basically was.

 

“Zayn, I…I’m not drunk. And I don’t want this to be just some drunken thing between best mates, because that’s not what it would be…not for me anyway.” Niall felt a hand on his arm, which in a weird way calmed him, making the next part of his speech easier to say. “I’m attracted to you, Z. Like, really fuckin’ attracted to you. You’re incredibly sexy and hot and just perfect. But it’s not just that because…I love you. And not just as a best mate, which of course I love you like that, too; I just love you as so much more than just that. As a best mate. You are my best mate, but in my mind I want you to be more than that. I need more from you. And I understand if you just want some drunken night of fun; touring gets lonely. But I can’t be that person for you, I just can’t. It would hurt too much to wake up tomorrow knowing that I could never have you again; not when I need you so desperately. Not when I need you everyday for the rest of my life.” Niall let out a breath, realizing that he was talking extremely fast and was giving so much away, but the truth was out. He felt Zayn’s hand on his arm still, but it didn’t go away like he expected, it trailed down to his hand, fingers tracing along his palm softly.

 

“Ni…You should’ve said something sooner.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Yea, of course. Should’ve told my best mate I’m in love with him ages ago…’Cuz that wouldn’t have made things hard when the rejection hit” Niall whispered somewhat bitterly. “Just forget I ever said anything alright? And I’ll just…I’ll forget & move on and just go back to being stupid, sad, lonely, ugly Niall.” Niall’s eyes were wet, but he didn’t want to cry, not now. He stood up, the hand that had been in Zayn’s for the past few minutes was still securely held in the other male’s hand. Niall didn’t want to turn around, tried pulling his hand away from the man that he just poured his heart out to. Zayn wasn’t having it, since he clearly wouldn’t let go. He tugged harder, making Niall fall back down, sitting on the edge of the bed where he just tried to escape from. Niall’s face was turned toward Zayn’s direction, yet his eyes were staring up at the ceiling, willing is eyes to dry before he embarrassed himself further tonight. What he didn’t expect was to feel soft, wet lips descend upon his own. At first, he was too shocked to respond, yet after gentle coercion from Zayn, Niall kissed back, praying that things would turn out the way he hoped. Zayn pulled away, yet stayed close, both boys breathing the same heavy air.

 

“Please, don’t forget. Don’t move on. I just meant, that if you’d told me sooner, then we could’ve been doing more of this. Because I love you Nialler.” Zayn said lovingly. Niall’s eyes shifted down, locking onto Zayn’s wide eyes filled with love and maybe even a hint of desperation & lust. Niall can feel Zayn’s thumb rubbing circles into his palm once again, making everything seem so gentle and calm even though Niall was practically screaming on the inside. In the next second, Zayn’s teeth showed, the brightest smile Niall had ever seen lit up his face. Niall could only respond with a smile of his own, their happiness mirroring each other’s.

 

“So…have we talked enough for ya tonight Ni? Because, I’d love to get back to the touching you promised me earlier…” Zayn said huskily.

 

“You…ya remember that, huh?” Niall said nervously.

 

“Fuck yea, I more than remember it. I suggested the touching in the first place. I’ve been waiting forever to do that. Thought faking being drunk would maybe make things seem okay, but I knew you weren’t drunk. Wasn’t sure if you could tell I wasn’t either.”

 

“I could tell…only not a’ first. Only after you grabbed my hand and…” Niall’s sentence broke off as Zayn grasped his hand just like in the car, moving it toward his own groin and pushed his hand into his hardness. “Fuck, Z. When you did tha’ before.” Zayn just laughed huskily, then moaned out loud as Niall’s fingers stretched slightly before gripping Zayn tighter through the fabric of his pants. “You’re so sexy like this. So hard right now. God, this feels like a dream.”

 

“S’not a dream. So much better than in my dreams.” Zayn moaned.

 

“You dream about me?” Niall asked, ceasing the motion of his fingers and palm.

 

“‘Course I do. Wake up either with a stiffy in the mornin’ or wake up to sticky pants.” Zayn said. Niall moaned, palming himself with his free hand. Thinking about his own dreams, what dream-Zayn has done to him in the past, and what he wants real-Zayn to do to him now.

 

“You dream about me, Ni?” Zayn whispers in Niall’s ear hotly, blowing gently after he’s done speaking. Niall just moans, palming himself when Zayn’s hand covers his own, pushing his hand harder into his groin.

 

“Fuck, Zayn. You have no idea. I’ve thought about doing so many different things with ya, to ya. I just…Mmm.” Niall moans out, not being able to overcome all the perverse ideas running through his mind.

 

“Yeah? You think about me a lot? What’ve you thought about? Did you thinking about us snogging?” Zayn asked before his lips are pressed against the Irishman’s soft, pink lips. Zayn pressed his tongue to the crease of Niall’s lips, Niall’s lips parting immediately, tongues brushing, fighting each other after a quick second. Once Zayn pulled away, he nuzzled into Niall’s cheek with his nose. “Like that, maybe? Or maybe you’ve thought about me pushing you up against the wall,” Zayn said, standing up and pulling Niall with him. They were against the wall in the next instant; Zayn pressing into Niall’s similarly clothed body. “Were ya thinking about me dragging your trousers down,” Zayn popped the button on Niall’s trousers, sliding the zipper down slowly, teasingly, “and maybe even taking your hard prick into my mouth, sucking like it was a lollipop?” Zayn kisses down Niall’s neck, attaching his lips at the base of his neck, sucking on the pale skin roughly, and leaving a bruise in its wake. “Did you touch yourself to thoughts of me? Tell me, Ni. What do you want me to do?” Zayn admired the bruise on Niall’s neck, mouthing at it softly, wishing he could make many more of these marks all over Niall’s body.  

 

“Merlin, Zayn. I knew you’d be a dirty talker in the sack, jus’ knew it. Jus’ do something. Anything, Z.” Zayn moved to unzip his own trousers before moving to push them down his legs. He then moved to push Niall’s pants down his legs so they were both fully exposed to one another. Niall’s breath caught in his throat seeing Zayn like this for the first time. Both of their hearts sped up, not knowing if this was quite real. This all seemed too good to be true, for both of them.

 

Before Niall knew what was happening, Zayn was leading them to the middle of the room. Zayn started to move his hips side to side, and Niall threw his head back with a groan. He couldn’t believe that Zayn was dancing dirty with him right now, not now that they were both naked except for Niall’s t-shirt covered torso. Niall felt Zayn’s hands on his hips, moving their hips in time with some non-existent music. Niall bit his lip as Zayn’s hands ran up his sides, dragging his t-shirt up as he went. He helped Zayn pull his shirt over his head, before they kissed hotly again. Zayn’s hands ran over Niall’s shoulders, running down his back before stopping at his ass. Niall moaned against Zayn’s lips, mouth opening enough for Zayn to slither his tongue into the wet cavern. Their groins were pressed together tightly, hips gyrating, dicks pressing and sliding together. They let out twin moans, lips separating temporarily. Niall pushed his hips further into Zayn’s, if that were possible, trying to get Zayn to move backward toward the bed. They walked slowly, carefully, as to not trip over their own feet. They stayed connected during the walk to the bed, groins never separating. Once reaching the bed, Niall pushed at Zayn’s shoulders, to which Zayn sat on the edge of the bed. Niall was standing before him, completely naked, dick jutting out from blonde curls, close to eye-level with Zayn’s face. Niall groaned when he saw Zayn lick his lips. He was so hot, and Niall couldn’t believe that he was going to be with him fully right now, at least that’s what he hoped. Zayn wrapped a firm hand around Niall’s dick, making Niall groan out in surprise. His hand started moving up and down, thumbing over the head, and using the precum as extra lubricant. He leaned down, stopping his hand’s movement, before licking at the drops of precum on Niall’s dick. They both moaned at the feeling; Zayn from tasting Niall for the first time and Niall for the first flick of Zayn’s tongue on him in the once place he never thought he’d feel that.

 

“Zayn,” Niall moaned, running his hand through Zayn’s perfectly quaffed hair. Zayn looked up from his spot on the bed, eyes roaming Niall’s contorted face, all from intense pleasure. Niall tugged on Zayn’s hair before he straddled the boy, dicks pressed together once again. Niall pushed at Zayn’s shoulder, pushing him to lie on his back, Niall followed the movement, pressing his lips to Zayn’s chest, kissing all over the beautifully tanned skin.

 

“I need you, Ni.”

 

“How much?” Niall teased, licking at one of Zayn’s nipples softly.

 

‘So fucking much. Niall, please. I’ll beg for it, just need to feel you.”

 

“Aren’t you feeling me right now?” Niall continued, kissing over to Zayn’s other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

 

“Niall, you are a fucking tease.”

 

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, Zaynie. You don’t know how much you’ve teased me over these last few months, and without you even knowing it.”

 

“Niall…” Zayn said rather guiltily. Niall bit one of Zayn’s pecks somewhat gently.

 

“You did i’ all on purpose didn’t ya? Ya fucking prick.” Zayn flipped them over suddenly, Niall now covered with Zayn’s body, a smirking Zayn on top.

 

“‘Course I did it all on purpose, you dolt. Fancied’ya for a long time now. Wanted you to just jump my bones, ya’know? Tried to turn ya, but I guess I didn’t really need to after all.” Zayn kissed Niall softly on the lips, more lovingly than before. Niall pulled Zayn further down; body’s flushed against one another now, no space in between them whatsoever.

 

“You said ya need me, but I think I need ya more. Zaynie, please. I really need you to fuck me righ’ now, ‘lright?”

 

“Dammit, Niall. You make everything sound so fucking hot.” Zayn moved his hands along Niall’s sides. He shifted slightly so his front was pressed against Niall’s side. He splayed his hand over Niall’s milky white thigh, pulling it up so his foot was flat on the bed. He just looked at Niall’s puckered hole, hardly able to contain himself that he’d be inside of the Irishman soon enough. Zayn mouthed at Niall’s neck before sucking on a couple of his fingers. His lips went back to work on Niall’s skin, while his hand went down to work on opening Niall up for him.

 

Sliding the first finger in to the first knuckle had Niall keening already. Zayn smirked, but the smirk fell from his face when Niall pushed his ass down, pushing his finger further inside himself. Before Zayn knew it, Niall was basically fucking himself on just one of Zayn’s fingers. Zayn moved a second next to the first when Niall moved so just the tip of Zayn’s first finger was inside him. Niall keened again when he felt the second finger there. He slowed down, needed a little extra time to adjust to the added girth. He finally got both of them in all the way, moaning and starting to fuck himself again. Zayn couldn’t take it much longer. Zayn was jerking himself off with his free hand, his arm pretty much falling asleep from the angle of his hand and wrist, plus he was holding himself up with the same arm. The other hand was _very_ occupied.

 

“God, Ni. Let me, yeah?” Niall nodded, pushing his knee into Zayn’s side as he tried to raise his other leg into the same position as his other one. Zayn shifted to lay between Niall’s legs, shaking his arm a bit to get the feeling back in it again. Zayn used a spit-slicked hand to lubricate himself before pressing the tip of his dick to Niall’s entrance. He started pushing in only a little, stopping so the Irishman could adjust. Niall pushed back on his dick though after a few seconds, sheathing Zayn completely in the tight heat that was Niall. They both groaned at finally being connected like this. Neither of them thought this would ever happen, no matter how much they both dreamt of it. But they were doing it…literally. Zayn started pushing in and out of Niall’s body, Niall’s body welcoming the movements like a breath of fresh air. He wrapped his pale, strong legs around Zayn’s tanned torso, pushing his heels into Zayn’s lower back. Zayn made another mark on Niall’s neck as he continued pounding mercilessly into the boy below, movements speeding up with Niall’s encouragement.

 

“Fuck. You feel so good. So much better than the dildo I use that I pretend is your dick. F-fuck Zayn!” Niall yelled particularly loud when Zayn hit his prostate for the first time, making Zayn smirk. With the next thrust inside Niall, Zayn stopped, tip of his dick pressed against Niall’s sweet spot. Niall’s vision grew starry and his breathing became labored. He scratched his short nails down Zayn’s back in pleasure right before Zayn captured his mouth in a heated kiss. They tangled tongues for a few more slow thrusts before things became a little too much for little Nialler.

 

“Zayn. I’m so close, I need to cum. Please, let me cum. Just fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” Niall swore like a sailor, just wanting his release already, yet also not wanting this night to end.

 

“But there is a tomorrow baby, and there’s the next day, and the day after that. And I’m planning on fucking you into oblivion all of those nights, until we both can’t move.” Zayn bit Niall’s lower lip softly, pulling at the flesh as he thrust into Niall continuously, movements becoming rather sloppy from his close release. “Cum with me Ni. You ready?” Niall nodded, moaning loudly. He gripped Zayn’s hair in both of his hands, bringing their mouths together for a final kiss as they both released simultaneously. Niall came without touching his dick, and Zayn came deep inside Niall, not able to withstand the tightness surrounding him any longer.

 

After they caught their breath, they shifted, Zayn still inside Niall, so they were on their sides facing each other. Zayn looked like he was gonna pull out, but Niall wrapped his leg firmly around Zayn’s again.

 

“Don’t. Just…not yet, ‘kay?” Niall asked quietly, embarrassed, looking up at Zayn through hooded eyes.

 

“’Course, love. Never wanna leave this place, actually. Though that’s not exactly a realistic “goal” now is it?” They both laughed quietly, Niall kissing Zayn’s chin since it was the only spot he could reach.  They looked into each other’s eyes for many minutes, eyes blinking closed, fluttering back open several times. They were both exhausted but didn’t want to fall asleep, fearful of what the morning would bring. “Sleep, yeah?”

 

“Nnn.” Niall groaned out tiredly, trying to say no, but not really succeeding. Zayn chuckled at Niall’s response.

 

“Ni, I’m tired. Please. I promise, I’ll be here in the mornin’.” Zayn said. Zayn gently rubbed circles into Niall’s thigh, the one wrapped around his own legs. He moved it, and as gently as he could, withdrew himself from Niall’s body, making Niall whimper in protest. “Don’t worry, baby. Tomorrow. Mornin’ even…I’ll be there again.” Niall moaned, imagining the morning sex they would be sharing tomorrow morning, hardly able to wait for it.

 

“‘Kay. Love you, Z.”

 

“I love you too, Nialler.”

 

After a few minutes of tender kisses, the boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, wishing that the morning would bring only good things.

 

 

**\- The end -**


End file.
